Daria's New Look
by Stevenie Ellis
Summary: What if Daria examined her own relationship with her sister in the aftermath of Erin's wedding? This story is complete for now. Thank you to all the reviews, they helped me keep going! You're all wonderful and I can't wait to read what you think.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing Daria fan fiction. I have placed the characters in a situation and have portrayed as accurately as I could what I assume their reactions would be. If I have made some terrible canonical errors, please point them out to me and I will try to fix them. I willingly accept any and all constructive criticism.  
I do not own Daria, Quinn, or anyone else referenced in this short story. They are owned my MTV and Viacom.

**Daria's New Look**

_What if Daria examined her own relationship with her sister in the aftermath of Erin's wedding? _

Daria stood outside her sister's door, hesitating. "This has got to be temporary insanity" she thought. After wading through the carnage of her cousin Erin's wedding with Aunt Amy she contemplated her relationship with her sister. After many cheese fries and lots of laughter at Brian's expense she made the decision to reach out to Quinn. However, she had no idea the first step would be this hard.

Daria took a deep breath… and knocked. Quinn swung the door open. "What do _you_ want?"

"Quinn. Jane invited me to go to the Zon later on tonight and I was wondering if…" Daria faltered and then gave herself a mental shake and spat it out "_ifyouwouldhelpmewithmyhair_." Daria flinched as if she were expecting a slap.

Quinn, however, lit up like a jack-o-lantern. "Daria! I'm so excited. But a _grunge_ club? Well, this will take some thought." She paused, "I've seen that, that _Trent_ you hang out with. We can't change much."

"Wait, wait. This has nothing to do with Trent. I just thought that I might try something new with my hair?"

"Right. Keep it your secret to cherish always." She paused and studied Daria up and down.

"So, I take it you'll help me?"

"Duh. I've only been waiting for this moment for seven years." Quinn grabbed Daria's arm, pulled her into the room and shut the door, ignoring Daria's surprised "eep!" She continued to study Daria when suddenly she snapped her fingers and exclaimed "straight!"

"Huh?"

"We're going to straighten your hair."

"Um, Quinn?" Daria spoke as if to a two year old who was insisting the sky was red. "It _is_ straight."

"_Dah-ree-ah_, it's _wavy_. It won't take much, but we'll be able to make it much sleeker." Quinn walked over to her makeup table and plugged in what looked like a medieval torture device to Daria. As if in answer to her sister's unasked question Quinn remarked "it's a hair straightener. The two ceramic plates heat up and then we'll run it through your hair." Quinn giggled at her sister's expression. It was somewhat of a mix between incredulity and horror. "It's not going to _hurt_!" Daria attempted a smile.

"OK, while this heats up I want you to brush your hair. Then I'll spritz it with some therma-care heat protectorate."

Daria decided she wasn't going to bother asking. She brushed out her hair using the paddle brush Quinn handed her and was quite surprised at how her hair started to gleam. Already her hair looked different, almost…. touchable. Quinn broke her reverie "OK Daria, let me spritz." She began coating Daria's hair with mist and then separated a lock and picked up the iron.

Daria felt the heat before the apparatus even touched her hair. She braced herself, expecting the worst.

The pain she was waiting for never came. All she felt was the gentle tugging as Quinn pulled the iron through her hair. She heard some popping and sizzling, but Quinn said that it was just the sound the spritz always made.

"It's evaporating" Daria explained.

"Ooooh kay, whatever." Quinn exhaled, but Daria caught the sparkle in her eye in the mirror.

Once Quinn finished Daria turned her head from side to side and could not believe how gently her hair swished after her. Quinn withdrew a silver bottle and sprayed a cloud of mist around Daria's head.

Daria managed, between coughs, to sputter "what was _that_?"

"_That_," Quinn replied as she put the bottle away "was a mega-shine formula." Sure enough, Daria's hair looked as if it had light emanating from within the dark brown.

"Wow Daria, you don't even need highlights. You have, like, natural ones." The 'I-must-always-be-cuter-Quinn' fret for a split second, then relaxed. Daria, no matter what she looked like, wasn't a play-the-field type of person. She was smart, cynical, and would never buy into the fashion club mentality of treating guys like personal couriers and errand boys.

"Well, I'm thinking we need a different outfit to go with your new hair." Daria looked like she was about to protest, then thought again. Quinn looked carefully at Daria; then disappeared into her closet. She reemerged almost instantly with a pair of black jeans and a one-sleeved hunter green shirt. "Here, go try these on."

As Daria left the room she had to admit that her sister seemed to know what she was doing. And, so far, she had not even attempted to turn her into a Quinn-clone. She thought that Quinn must have had the same reaction to the Helen-Rita fight as she did.

Daria began dressing, noting with satisfaction that her combat boots not only fit comfortably under the jeans, but they looked pretty good. Then she put the shirt on. "we may have a problem here," she called out to Quinn.

"What?" Quinn entered and let out a gentle, almost pitying, laugh. "Oh Daria," Quinn began shaking her head "don't you have a strapless bra?"

A few moments later Daria looked much more presentable. "It's a little tight," Daria remarked.

"I know, but you're a bit better developed then I am in that area. But at least you know it won't fall off." Daria's eyes nearly popped out of her head and Quinn laughed out loud.

"It happened to me at a seventh grade dance back in Highland. I was wearing an off-the-shoulder black _velour_ top." Quinn shivered. "I was so angry mom wouldn't let me get velvet that I 'borrowed' her padded, strapless bra." Quinn paused. "Halfway through the Electric Slide I realized I had two bumps on my stomach." Quinn was actually blushing from the memory.

"How on earth did you get out of the house wearing a padded bra?"

"Duh, Daria. I had it in my purse." Quinn smiled. "Wow Daria, you look really good. I know you don't want to turn into a plastic princess, but how 'bout some very lightly tinted lipgloss?"

Daria faked a sigh "let's see it." Daria had to admit she was having fun. Quinn grabbed a tube of Café Latte Liplicious lip gloss and handed it to Daria. Looking into the mirror, Daria applied the lip gloss. Unlike the 'lollypop' she wore to Alternapalooza this added the slightest beige brown tint and shine to her lips.

As Daria was taking in the effect of the gloss Quinn sprayed her twice with something from a light pink bottle.

"Ack!"

"Chill out Daria; it's just body splash."

"Body what?"

"Body Splash, it's a lighter version of an Eau de Toilet." Quinn pronounced it ow-day-twalay. "This scent, Sweet Pea, is very light; people won't know immediately that it's coming from you. However…" Quinn had a mischievous glint in her eye "if someone was to come close enough to smell your hair…. _he'd_ know it was you."

"Yah-uck" Daria half smiled, half grimaced at Quinn.

"Well, you better get going; it's almost 8:00"

"It is? Wow, I didn't think this would take so long." Daria turned to leave. "Hey Quinn, thanks, I um, kind of had fun."

"No problem, what are sisters for? I mean, I don't like fighting all the time."

"Me either, Quinn. Hey, I've got to run, but why don't we talk more when I get home. I'm sure you'll be interested in how my new look makes my friends think I've been possessed by aliens."

Quinn laughed. "As if. I have a date."

* * *

Like I said before, this is my first try at a Daria fanfic. I thought at this point perhaps I could introduce myself a little. I am 23 and a senior Early Childhood major at a small University in South Carolina. I did not discover Daria until 2005, thus I am a very late entry into the Daria community. As soon as I had watched every episode I could get my hands on I hit the internet for a way to keep the characters alive. Much to my surprise and delight I discovered whole networks of dedicated fan fiction authors. Thanks to everyone who gave me hours of fantastic reading. I know my first attempt is not up to the high standards that have been set by some very talented authors, but I thank you for reading, and encourage your suggestions at


	2. Chapter 2

After Daria left Quinn's room she went back to her own with the intention of wiping off the lip gloss and attempting to remove the Sweet Pea scent. But when she glanced in her mirror she decided against it. She had to admit she looked pretty good.

Hearing clanking and coughing outside she knew Jane was here. The Tank had arrived. She grabbed a few twenties from her Montana Cabin Fund and headed downstairs.

Jane was already in the kitchen with Jake by the time Daria got down there.

"Have a good time Kidd-" Jake cut off in the middle of his endearment when he saw his eldest daughter. Jane simply burst out laughing.

"Why Daria, is that lipstick?" She was careful to pronounce it in the same way she had on the morning of Alternapalooza.

Daria ignored her best friend and addressed her father. "Quinn helped me get ready tonight. I'll be home by midnight." Jake frowned.

"Eleven o'clock." Daria's mouth fell open. "Yes" Jake said, his resolve strengthening with each second. "I'll be waiting up for you, so call if you need a ride."

Daria was unsure how to deal with Jake's uncharacteristic show of fatherly protection so she decided not to argue.

"OK Dad, see you at eleven." With that she grasped Jane's arm and exited the house.

"So Daria, what's with the new look?"

"It's a long story. Basically it's the product of sisterly bonding."

"Did they bond your brains together as well?"

"Look, be a friend and don't make a big deal out of this."

The got to the tank and Jane pulled open the back door. The drum kit, guitars, and various cords and amps were already in the back, as well as Max and Nick. The boys were seated on the trunk and were planning on making the girls sit on the floor, but when they saw Daria they scrambled off. Their mouths dropped open a tad, but Daria didn't notice.

"Hey Janey, hey Dar-whoa!" Trent's eyes nearly popped out of his usually sleepy face. He then attempted to cover up his surprised utterance by coughing. "Hey-" cough "Daria."

"Hey Trent."

The ride to the Zon began unusually quiet for this group. Max and Nick kept sneaking glances at Daria's new look, trying to make sense of the situation. Jesse glanced back only once. "Girls." He muttered, not intending to be overheard.

"Hey! Don't lump all of us together with the fashion drone here."

"Jane!" Daria was miffed at the reference to the Fashion Club.

"Daria, we've got a ten minute ride to the Zon. You might as well tell us why you've traded your combat boots for glitter." Jane paused, then added slyly; "hoping there's an opening for a fly girl?"

Daria brought her left boot down on Jane's right foot. "I don't give up my boots for anything and I am _not_ wearing glitter."

"OK, OK, so no glitter. But seriously, why did you straighten your hair?"

Daria took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "You remember that wedding I had to be in last weekend? Well my mother and my Aunt Rita rehashed the same fight they've been having since they were in grade school. Quinn and I had ring side seats to the whole drunken mess. I left the wedding with my other aunt, Amy, and we went out for cheese fries. After small talk we began talking about Quinn, and then this whole 'sisterly-cousin-relationship thing' that we don't handle very well. I decided that I don't want us to wind up like Aunt Rita and my mother, so I reached out. Apparently Quinn doesn't want us to wind up like them either, because she reciprocated."

"That still doesn't explain the hair, outfit and makeup."

"When I decided to reach out, I figured I should do it on her turf. I wouldn't get very far if I asked her to help me inventory my collection of souvenirs from the Museum of Barnyard Oddities. So, I asked for help with my hair, it sort of mushroomed, and to tell the truth, I think I look pretty damn good."

"No arguments here." It was the first time Max spoke.

"Oh, Trent." Daria inserted, not sure how to take Max's comment "there is one major drawback to letting Quinn turn me into this. My dad saw me on the way out and now I have to be home by eleven."

"That's no good. The second set starts at 10:30 and you're supposed to help us set up and break down. Why don't you call your dad from the club and ask if you can sleep over Janey's?"

"I'll try." Daria didn't sound as if she thought it would work. She turned to Jane. "Isn't all of Mystic Spiral staying over at your house tonight?"

"Yeah, they always do after a gig."

"Well, then, I'm pretty sure my dad isn't going to like the idea of me staying at your house tonight."

"What if I called?" Trent spoke up form the driver's seat. "I am the responsible older brother, I'll talk to him and explain that I don't let Janey go out after we're in for the night and that the two of you won't be allowed to call any boys" The way he said that last part you would have thought Jane and Daria were two twelve year old teenyboppers having a sleepover and planning to call all the boys in their class to find out who they like-liked. The band members laughed.

"Yeah, Trent. I'm so sure you could pull of sounding responsible while standing in the back of the Zon on the pay phone." Jane rolled her eyes.

"I'll call from the office, then"

"Whatever."

The van pulled up to the club and they tumbled out. Trent and Jesse grabbed the guitars while Nick and Max wrestled with the drum kit. Jane and Daria began grabbing the coils of cords. It took a few trips, as two of the amps were so heavy Jane and Daria had to carry them together.

Trent was finishing plugging in the mics when Daria and Jane walked up with the last amp.

"Trent, did you call Daria's father yet?"

"No, I'll get on that." Trent jumped off the stage. "Finish plugging in those amps while I make the call."

Daria and Jane finished up. Jane went to bar to buy sodas while Daria went to stake out their favorite table, the one in the back close to the exit.

"Daria, you're sure getting a lot of looks tonight." Jane commented as she placed the drinks on the table.

"I'm trying not to notice."

"Hmmm, there's a really cute, preppy one staring right at us."

"Go for it."

"Oh, no, I'm _sure_ he's looking at you, Daria."

"Yeah, well, I'm not interested."

"No, you're more into garage band guitarists."

"Can it be considered a garage band if they don't practice in the garage?"

"Speak of the devil." Trent had walked up. Daria swung around and a light blush hit her cheeks. How much had he overheard? The blush, combined with hair and the lip gloss, not to mention the figure hugging outfit, made her look quite fetching.

If Trent noticed the flush, he made no indication. "I managed to convince you're father to let you spend the night with Janey. Do you have caller ID?"

"Caller ID?"

"Trent, your ADD is acting up again, what does caller ID have to do with us getting around Daria's curfew?"

"No, I told her father I'd have Daria call him when we got home, and he reminded me that the call better not come any later than 11:00"

"No, we don't have caller ID"

"Good, you can use the phone in the office. Make sure you do it before the second set starts, though. The office is pretty quiet, but no door can keep out The Spiral's sound."

"Don't worry, I'll remind her."

"OK, good. Well, first set's about to start. You girls have fun, and, uh, be careful, Daria." With that, Trent walked toward the stage.

"Um, what does he want me to be careful about?"

"All the guys that have been checking you out all night. You think he hasn't noticed?"

"I thought if there was one thing about your brother, it was that he was oblivious."

"Yeah, well, maybe he's been getting a little sharper all night. I mean, he certainly noticed _you._"

"If Trent noticed me tonight, then he's no different from the ones he warned me about."

"Right. Like you believe that." Daria grumbled something incomprehensible. "What's that?"

"Oh, nothing Jane," she then added under her breath, "_just a curse on your very soul._"

A throaty voice cut through the crowd, helped along by mechanical amplification. "Hey, we're Mysitc Spiral, but we're thinking about changing the name." Daria and Jane smirked at the now familiar introduction as the band began the opening to Icebox Woman.

"See, it's not just tonight that Trent's noticing you. He's added that 'we're thinking about changing the name' to every introduction ever since I told him you thought Mystic Spiral sounded like a Doors cover band that played brew pubs."

"Oh please, at some point he was either going to realize that on his own or someone else would have told him. I just helped him come to the epiphany a little sooner."

"Yeah, right."

"Hey I need another soda, wanna come up with me? Maybe we can get something to eat, too."

"Eat? Here? Are you nuts? We'll go grab some food with the band between sets. But, yeah, I'm with you. Lets go see if we can score some free drinks."

"Free?"

"Sure, all you have to do is channel Quinn and say 'can you get me a soda?'"

"No."

"C'mon, Daria, it'll be fun."

"No."

"Well, fine. But I'm sure someday you'll start realizing how fun it is to get things for free."

"Don't get used to this, Jane. Looking like this has caused too many problems already. I'm going back to my usual look tomorrow." With that Daria strode off toward the bar to get a coke. Jane hurried a little to catch up.

"Hi. Can I have a coke please?" Daria spoke in her customary deadpan.

"Bad night? Don't worry, I'm sure he'll figure out he made a mistake and he'll call you crying in the morning." He handed Daria the Coke. "It's on the house."

"Huh? What? I wasn't dumped. And I don't need a free soda." Daria pulled out a few dollars. "Here."

The bartender waved it away. "Seriously cutie, it's on me."

"Uh, thanks. I guess." She handed her money to Jane, and she used it to purchase herself an Ultra Cola.

The girls walked back to their table. "See, I told you."

"Don't be silly, he thought I had just been dumped." She took a sip. "Ugh!"

Jane sipped her soda as well. "What's wrong?"

"I think he put rum in this." She took another tiny sip. "Yes, there's rum." She put the soda down on the table, sat down and rolled her eyes. "I'll let Trent or Jesse have it during the break."

"That might not be the best idea."

"Why not?" Daria looked at Jane quizzically.

"Well, Trent knows that you would never try to order alcohol, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So if you tell him that the bartender put in alcohol that you didn't request, Trent might assume that he slipped in something else you didn't request as well."

"Huh?" Daria was pretty confused at this point.

Jane rolled her eyes at her nieve friend. "A roofie, Daria. This isn't exactly the highest caliber club in the world." Daria slumped back in her seat.

"Jeez, how does Quinn deal with this all the time?"

Jane said nothing and offered her a sip from her warmish can of cola. Then she winced at the sound coming from the stage. "That's the second time Trent's voice has cracked tonight. Something's on his mind."

"I'm sure it has to do with the smokey atmosphere. Here and in his lungs." Daria didn't like where her friend was going with this. Suddenly that preppy boy Jane had noticed came over to their table. "Hey, cool sound, huh?"

"The singer's my brother."

"Really? You two sisters?" The boy addressed Daria.

"No, he's not my brother."

"My name is Tom, by the way. Tom _Sloan."_ Tom accented his last name wondering if it would work. Neither girl showed any recognition, so his ploy fell flat.

"Daria" she said as she held out her hand. "And this is Jane" she added as Tom shook her hand. At that moment all three of them winced. Trent had broken a guitar sting and the music stopped.

"Uh, Mystic Spiral is taking a break folks. We'll be back for the second set." Jessie's voice cut through the groans of the crowd.

"This was the first set." Trent stood at his mic looking confused and slightly embarrassed as Jessie shot him a look.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Tom, but we should probably get going. We're with the band and should see if they need any help." Daria began to turn toward the stage.

"Maybe I could help too?"

"Uh, the band is kind of picky over who touches their stuff. They're slightly neurotic and think spies from other bands are out to destroy them." Jane explained. "See you later"

"What was that about?" Daria whispered once they were safely out of earshot.

"That, my young grasshopper, may be the beginning of a special relationship."

"No. He wouldn't have looked twice at me if I were in my usual outfit. The only reason anyone is looking at me or talking to me is because I look like I'm giving it away for free and I'm sick of it. I want out of here."

By this time they had made it to the stage and the band overheard Daria's last remark. Trent looked up.

"Are you OK, Daria?"

"Look, can you give me a ride home? I know I'm supposed to help out, but I can't handle this anymore. I'm never letting Quinn near me again."

"We've got to pack up now anyway. When that string snapped it broke a lot of other little pieces too, and I had to put my spare guitar in hock to fix the amp last week. They're pissed, but there's nothing I can do." Trent actually looked a little embarrassed by his financial plight.

"Why don't you still sleep over Daria? We can have a bad movie night and order a pizza and some virgin coke." Jane smiled.

"Fine. But I'm not borrowing you're grandmother's nightgown again, find me something else."

The six of them packed up without saying much. Once they had loaded the tank, Jessie offered the front seat to Daria. "You look like you need it" was all he said.

Daria climbed in, accepting this gesture of chivalry and vowing to never remove her green jacket again. Trent started up the tank and she stared out the window in silence.

"Daria, I'm sorry you had a bad night." Trent said softly.

"Oh, it's not your fault, Trent. I never should have let Quinn turn me into a barbie." She sighed and leaned her head against the glass. "Sure wish I had that rum and coke now."

Trent nodded for a second, then whiped his head around to face Daria in a never before seen burst of speed.

"What?"

"Relax, I didn't drink it. I asked the bartender for a coke and he seemed to think I'd been dumped, so he didn't charge me for it. When I got back to the table I realized there was rum in it. It surprised me, I didn't drink it."

Trent was silent for a moment and continued driving. So far none of the other occupants of the tank had paid any mind to this conversation.

"Well, if you really feel like having a drink, I'll split a beer with you when we get home." Trent said this slowly, and seemed kind of troubled by the words coming out of his mouth.

"No, thanks Trent. It was a passing fancy. Besides I've behaved enough like Quinn for one evening."

"Quinn drinks?"

"I'm not entirely sure. She was elected a Keg Queen and has a fake ID. Beyond that, I don't want to know." Daria grew quiet. She suddenly felt bad about falling into the old habit of Quinn-bashing. She stared out the window blankly while absentmindedly twirling a strand of her sleek hair around her finger. A street lamp on Trent's side of the car illuminated the inside for a moment and Daria caught a glimpse of herself in the window's reflection.

"Eep!"


	3. Chapter 3

Daria stands in the middle of Jane's room, feeling much better now that she's had a shower and washed her hair. The feeling of wet hair on her neck drove her nuts, so she pulled it into a messy bun on top of her head. Then she pulled on an oversized, paint splattered tee shirt and some boxer shorts Jane had lent her. The bagginess of the outfit made her look even more petite. Still standing in the middle of the room Daria arched her back and stretched her hands toward the ceiling. There were a lot of knots in her neck she would have to work out later.

She heard the shower turn off. Jane would be back soon. Daria sat down on the bed and flipped on the TV.

"If cars had missile launchers, would you drive with your windows down? Locked in a loaded zone next! On Sick Sad World." Daria sighed and flipped onto her stomach to watch the show.

"Hey Daria." A slightly scratchy voice said from the doorway. Daria sat up quickly and plucked at the tee-shirt nervously.

"Hey"

"What are you and Janey up to tonight?"

"Probably just watch mind-numbing television until we fall asleep.

Trent gave his patented laugh-cough and sat down beside her. "Yeah, the band's already numbed their brains. Now they're just waiting for sleep to kick in. Jess' trying to write music while he's drunk. That's never a good idea."

"I wasn't aware he could write when he's sober."

"He can't" said an authoritative voice from the doorway. "Now Trent, if you don't mind...." Jane gave a gesture to the towel she was wrapped in.

"Right. Well, catch you later. I'm gonna go see if we have anything to eat in the kitchen." He closed the door behind him as he left.

"Not the kitchen! I hope he stays out of the fridge this time..." Jane paused. "If he does try to eat something out of their my only guess is that your colossal brush-off has made him suicidal."

"What colossal brush-off? Jane, your brother is not interested in me." Jane arched one eyebrow.

"Daria, He's never broken a guitar string when he's seen some guy chatting me up."

"That was a coincidence." Daria turned her attention back to the TV so that Jane could get dressed with some semblance of privacy, effectively ending the conversation.

"So, since we've both showered, I think we should watch TV downstairs." Daria turned toward Jane slowly.

"Why?"

"Because. Nick, Max and Jess are all about one watered down beer away from imagining the two of us going at it up here. I don't want to give them any fodder for fantasies."

"Right, it's better to be seen and heard."

The girls headed downstairs. Trent had three sodas on the coffee table and was poking through the VHS collection. Without turning around he said "You guys in the mood for Keanu Reeves?"

"The Matrix?" Daria and Jane deadpanned simultaneously.

"No, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure" Trent said while turning around with the video in hand.

"Sure, why not." Jane looked at Daria.

"Absolutely. I need to laugh at terrible acting."

Daria sat down on the couch and propped her elbow up on the armrest. Jane took the video from Trent and explained "every time Trent touches the VCR something dies or gets hurt." Trent laughed.

"It's true. I wanted to tape something off TV once, and then we only got Galavision for, like, a year." He sat down on the couch next to Daria. She sat up a little straighter, not expecting this.

Jane had the movie in and cued up, then she hit the Pause button. "I need to make a pit stop before we begin."

Trent sighed, but it seemed good-natured. "Hurry up Janey"

Jane smiled and left the room. There was an uncomfortable silence, at least from Daria's point of view, for about three hours. In reality, the silence lasted five seconds.

"You know Daria, you looked pretty good tonight, but I think you look a lot nicer now. More real, you know?"

Daria felt the heat begin to hit her cheeks. "Um, thanks, Trent. I guess. It was really all Quinn's idea, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Trent paused. "It surprised me. I've never thought of Janey as being, you know, kind of grown up, but tonight you made me realize the two of you aren't kids." Trent glanced toward Daria.

"You two are really close, aren't you?"

"At this point it feels like we sort of raised each other. I remember walking her to her first day of kindergarten. She had spent all summer bringing me peanut butter sandwiches while I stayed in that tent in the yard. Neither one of us would have survived if it weren't for the other."

"You guys are really lucky to have each other."

"Yeah. But she's really lucky to have you, Daria. She was miserable until you came along. You know that afternoon you came over was the fist time she had painted in months? Sure, she had her sketches, but when I saw her painting I knew she was happy again." Trent paused and glanced over at Daria. "You have that effect on people." Trent looked into Daria's eyes and her throat went dry. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

Jane's boots began thumping down the stairs. "Hey kids! Am I interrupting anything?" She smiled wickedly.

"Ha ha, Janey" Trent grumbled, turning back toward the set. Jane hit play and plopped down on the other side of Trent.

*****

"Excellent!" The cheer from the young teenagers brought the trio back to attention. Jane snorted, Trent coughed, and Daria sat bolt upright mortified that she may have drooled on Trent's shoulder.

"I guess we were all more tired than we thought. I'm going to hit the hay and pray that it doesn't try to hit me back."

"Aw, you can take it Janey. Goodnight."

Jane stumbled toward the stairs and meandered up them without too much trouble. Daria was torn. Part of her wanted to feel out if Jane was on to something while the other part of her was scared shitless. Also, the way her hair was drying piled up on the top of her head was on its way to give her a ginormous headache. She reached up to pull the band out and her kinked semi-dry hair tumbled down.

"That's better"

"You have really pretty hair Daria" Trent absently reached over to brush an errant strand from her forehead. Daria's breath caught in her throat as his fingers lightly brushed the skin on her face. Her mind focused on those fingers for a moment. They were rough, she could feel the callouses, but gentle all the same. Daria closed her eyes for a second and the moment was over.

Snapped back to reality Daria felt her face heat up as she realized she was sitting in a semi dark room with her best friend's older brother who had a good four or five years on her. Suddenly Daria knew that this wasn't right. She looked at Trent with the most scared, sad, and innocent eyes he had ever seen. "I should probably go to bed. It's been a long night."

Daria stood and Trent took her hand. She glanced down at him.

"Goodnight Daria."

"Goodnight Trent."

With that Daria turned and walked slowly but purposely toward the stairs. Trent watched her for a moment, then lay down on the couch and tried to go to sleep.


End file.
